fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudcus
Stun Depends on Terrain Fireblight Iceblight Earthblight|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = FireBall13|titles = Miner Cell, Living Metal|image = }} Rudcus are Celloids that primarily feed on ore and harvest it from ore deposits. Physiology Rudcus appear as gray-ish green blobs with an eye in the centers of their bodies. They also have a "brain" which is bigger and much wider than their eye. They are usually around the size of a Jaggia but some induviduals can grow large and small. Different items can be seen floating inside their bodies. These usually are chunks of ore and rubble, but plants and small animals or pieces of meat and bone can be seen. Behavior Docile monsters. They don't mind other monsters in the area often. They spend most of their time hauling and mining ore and other resources such as plants, carrion and leftovers. They usually travel in groups of atleast 4 members. When danger comes, they try to mimic ore. If that fails, they will harden their bodies as self defense and strike with lunges, glomps and even spitting some of the ore or terrain at the foe. If a member is killed, the others may flee and/or attempt to avenge the fallen member. Ecology Small Celloids that form groups and mine for ore with various ways. Primarily lithiovores, they do eventually feast on plant and meat alike. Habitat Range Rudcus are adaptive, but they primarily thrive in areas with enough ore to be found. Such as volcanic locales. But they inhabit some other areas with ore such as the caverns of the Deserted Island, Tundra and Misty Empire for example. They do come out of the caverns to explore of course. Ecological Niche Found somewhat low in the food chain but they are unchallanged. They are great at fending off threats, regardless of size. Thanks to their ability to mimic ore or even harden their skin to levels that very few attacks can penetrate it. Coupled with their body slamming attacks and ability to spew their own haul or even "throw" it, very few monsters consider taking a Rudcus on as it may be too difficult or energy wasting to do. They only have to compete with Basarios, Gravios, Uragaan and rivaling Rudcus for ore. They can also take advantage of Uragaan, Basarios or Gravios by feasting on their minerals. They also will eventually feed on grass, plants, fungi and fruits. Carrion, fish and other small enough creatures can do as meal too. Biological Adaptations Aside their ability to harden, spew, throw and attack physically. These Celloids are quite strong. Able to carry cargo that it can't keep inside. Around 8 kg of cargo, or perhaps even more. Their eyes also bring a great field of vision. They can even move the eye around their bodies to see things even better. Their brains allow them to learn from mistakes, better methods of doing things and even be able to preemptively prepare themselves for defence. Strangely enough. They also help ore by making it flourish. They can multiply it within their bodies and then they can spread them across by launching them from their bodies. Latching them onto new surfaces. How exactly they do this is being studied. But it is theorized that it uses leftover cells of previously digested ore to then use as a formula to craft more ore by using the monster's own cells. Moves Rudcus are docile, but incase you need to hunt them.. Here are some moves it can preform. * Lunge - Leans back a bit and leap towards the target. * Glomp - Squishes it's body against the ground and leaps high up to body slam a target below. * Cargo Toss - The Rudcus will squish it's body against the ground and throw all of it's cargo on a target. Can only be done when it is lifting cargo and is agro. * Haul Spit - The Rudcus will lean back and spew some or all of the ore, rubble and whatnot in it's body. May cause a shiny or more to spawn. * Body Harden - Always does this whenever it is threatened. Attacks will bounce off it's body but explosives do work against it. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Cargo - Depending on the cargo it is carrying, different things may happen if the cargo is struck. ** Ore - Rudcus flinches and drops it's ore as a shiny. ** Ore Deposit - Can be mined using blunt attacks or a blunt weapon. Each whack drops a shiny. After enough strikes, the deposit breaks. ** Powderstone - An explosion happens, damaging everything around it, and heavily damaging the Rudcus. Most likely killing it. Part Effectiveness * Body - No sharpness bounces off. * Body (Hardened) - Blue sharpness and below bounces off. * Cargo - Most sharpness levels bounce off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Rudcus can be seen grabbing ore from ore deposits or stone piles. They are attracted to ore, thus they will follow the player as they are carrying large ore such as Meteorite Chunks or Powderstones. They usually wouldn't attack them, but sometimes they may. In volcanic areas, Rudcus can be found carrying Powderstones. The Powderstones Rudcus carry can still be detonated even if they are carrying them. They also sometimes cling onto Gravios, Basarios and Uragaan in order to feed on the minerals found on their back. They can be found on the bodies of Duramboros and Mikiragaan for example, feeding on the vegetation and minerals possibly. If a monster has fallen over, Rudcus sometimes will attempt to mount the monster. If a Rudcus is killed with another nearby, the nearby Rudcus will alert the others and cause them to either flee or attack. Quests You may edit the quest(s) as you please when you include it in your fangame. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Weapons Low Rank Weapons Maxed Out High Rank Maxed Out G-Rank Maxed Out Armor Rudcus' armor are usable for both Blademasters and Gunners. Low Rank Skills: Handicraft (+8), Tremor Res (+4), Rec Speed (-6) Resistances: Fire 4, Water 2, Ice 0, Thunder -6, Dragon 4, Wind 0, Earth 6, Nature 0, Aether 0 High Rank Skills: Handicraft (+8), Tremor Res (+4), Rec Speed (-6) Resistances: Fire 4, Water 2, Ice 0, Thunder -6, Dragon 4, Wind 0, Earth 6, Nature 0, Aether 0 G-Rank Skills: Handicraft (+8), Tremor Res (+4), Rec Speed (-6) Resistances: Fire 4, Water 2, Ice 0, Thunder -6, Dragon 4, Wind 0, Earth 6, Nature 0, Aether 0 World Style Armor Slots are written depending on the level of the decoration slot. LVL 1, LVL 2, and LVL 3. They are written as single numbers however. Low Rank Skills: Blight Resistance LVL 1, Fortify, Handicraft LVL 3 Resistances: Fire: 5, Water: 2, Thunder: -5, Ice: 0, Dragon: 5, Wind: 0, Earth: 5, Nature: 0, Aether: 0 High Rank Alpha Skills: Blight Resistance LVL 2, Fortify, Handicraft LVL 3 Resistances: Fire: 5, Water: 2, Thunder: -5, Ice: 0, Dragon: 5, Wind: 0, Earth: 5, Nature: 0, Aether: 0 Beta Skills: Blight Resistance LVL 1, Handicraft LVL 3 Resistances: Fire: 5, Water: 2, Thunder: -5, Ice: 0, Dragon: 5, Wind: 0, Earth: 5, Nature: 0, Aether: 0 Notes * Rudcus is the first monster FireBall13 created when he joined the Fanon. * Credit to Jaggid for drawing a render for Rudcus! Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:FireBall13